


Calm

by Juudals



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Red Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually if she had a nightmare, Mikoto would be the first one she'd go to. No matter what happened, being beside him would always make her feel safe.<br/>This time was different. It wasn't Mikoto's presence she craved. |oneshot|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking too much about Totsuka and Anna's relationship lately.

When she woke up, she wasn't sure what was wrong. It was like her mind went blank the moment she opened her eyes. She couldn't figure out why she awoke until she looked over at her nightstand. Once her eyes landed on her red marbles, everything came rushing back to her.

Her eyes widened. Her chest felt constricted. She felt almost lightheaded.

' _a dream..._ ' She tried to reassure herself. She knew it was useless though. Even if it was a dream... _  
_

Tossing her blanket back, she slipped out of bed and went to the hall. She paused by Mikoto's door for a moment before going downstairs where the light was still on.

There she saw Tatara sitting on the couch, looking at something on the table. He looked up as he heard Anna's footsteps draw nearer.

"Anna," He smiled sheepishly. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Anna shook her head. Walking over, she noticed the table was covered with photos. After looking at some, she realized some were from last week when they all went to look at the cherry blossoms and had a picnic.

The one that stood out to her was of Tatara, Mikoto and Izumo. The three of them together on one blanket, Tatara and Izumo talking while Mikoto laid down beside them. It almost looked like he was actually smiling as he watched his friends.

She jumped slightly, startled when she felt a hand on her head. She turned to see Tatara watching her, concerned.

"What's wrong, Anna?" He asked. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Anna looked up at him. She felt her heart waver and her breath caught in her throat. Usually if she had a nightmare, Mikoto would be the first one she'd go to. No matter what happened, being beside him would always make her feel safe.

This time was different. It wasn't Mikoto's presence she craved. She put down the photo and crawled onto the couch, laying down to rest her head on Tatara's leg.

Being next to him like this, she was able feel a warmth that was uniquely Tatara's. She was able to feel the unease in her heart settle to a comforting, soothing rhythm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He started to stroke her hair. She shook her head.

"Tatara's red is calm," She closed her eyes, easily picturing the dull yet pretty red. She wanted to engrave it into her mind, every feeling it gave her. "Being beside Tatara...is enough."


End file.
